


AsterXReader: The Lonely Scientist

by GenZelda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Dragons, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Platonic Kissing, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Self-Insert, True Lab (Undertale), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, all da feels, huggles, may include fluffy romance, pretty much just a bunch of fluff and angst, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZelda/pseuds/GenZelda
Summary: 8 years have passed since the monsters left the Underground, leaving behind a strange but wondrous world. You have decided to go and exploring the abandoned Underground in search of the forgotten True Lab, a place surrounded in great mystery and many untold secrets. As far as you know, the place is deserted, however, there has been rumors of a strange monster entering and exiting the Underground. Curious, you decide to go search for yourself to see if the rumors were true and to discover whatever secrets that were left behind. What will you find down in the cold dark depths of the lab? And, more importantly, who will you find while exploring the forgotten lab of Dr. W. D. Gaster...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updates and corrections have been made to this so I highly suggest looking for them in paragraph 9 as they will be mentioned in the next chapters and heavily effect the story character wise. 
> 
> I am sorry I haven't added the next chapter as my life has not been kind enough to give me time. I will be posting the chapter soon so don't give up just yet. ^^'''
> 
> I also have an artwork of Aster that you can check out here:   
> http://genzelda.tumblr.com/post/156960381166/asters-new-redesign-finally-got-around-to

It was dinner time when you reached the so called “abandoned” Lab in the unforgiving heat of Hot Land. You had not anticipated it would of taken you this long to travel this far into the Underground. It was much much larger then it looked from the outside, that was for sure. The same might as well been said for the low rise lab that stood before you. It didn't look so large from the outside, however, it was obvious there more to this place then what meets the eye. 

There was a sense of eeriness that came from this stark, dreary lab. Almost as if it was trying to intimidate you from entering. Almost at least. After all, you didn't come all this way to just turn back from having cold feet. It was a long way back to the Surface. Not to mention tedious with the confusing elevator system that was somehow was still running. Giving up now would be waste of time and effort. You would enter this place if it was the last thing you do. You didn't have much to lose anyway. No one really cared much for you on the surface. If you disappeared down here, no one would notice or care. 

Taking in a deep breath, you entered the darkened forsaken lab, taking with you as much courage as you could muster. The light from the outside helped little to illuminate the room as it could only enter from the presently open doorway. You took a few more steps into the continuous darkness when suddenly, a large slam was heard from behind you! Great, it was pitch dark with no way to see where you were going. You couldn't even see your hands in front of your face! Worse of all, if anyone was still living here, they were most likely aware of your presence now. 

Pausing for a moment in the silence, you remembered you had packed a flashlight in your back pack to use while exploring the forgotten lab. You quickly scrambled to take off your back pack, being careful not to make too much sound. You rummaged through it blindly, grabbing something you hoped was what you were looking for. Ah, yes! It was the flashlight! Thank goodness you remembered to bring it otherwise you would of kicked yourself for being so stupid. You had to smack the flashlight a few times after flicking the switch on to get it to work. You knew you needed to hurry up and get going before the batteries ran out as you were certain you had forgotten spares. 

You shined your flashlight around the interior to get a better sense of your surroundings before moving forward. You see a door that is suspiciously labeled “bathroom” to the wall next to you. Odd. There was no bathrooms in the Underground from what you had heard. You opened the door cautiously, readying yourself for any surprises that might be waiting behind it. Instead, you find an old elevator with only two buttons on the control panel. One that led to the current floor and one that led to a floor below. The True Lab. 

Despite the warnings echoing in the back of your mind, you pressed the second button with little hesitation. This was exactly why you came here. To find this “True Lab” and discover whatever secrets it had to offer. The elevator started with a large jerk, roughly descending into the lower level of the underground lab. It was nerve racking waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom. How far down was this secret lab? It felt like it was miles and miles down as the minutes ticked by while the elevator continued to descend. 

And then, without warning, the elevator jolted again but with more force then the last one. It nearly gave you a heart attack! You thought the elevator was going to break down and fall to your death. Thankfully that was not the case as the elevator soon came to a complete stop and opened it's doors to reveal a less darkly lit hallway. You didn't even need your flashlight to see where to go which was big relief! ...at the moment. 

You made your way down the hall to large door... that was already opened...? That was strange. The door looked like it was normally locked. Someone must be living down here... but who was the question...? You decided to enter the hallway beyond the suspiciously opened roomed. It was quiet for a few moments as you ventured down the hallway to the next room. As you drew near, you could hear the hum of what sounded like a large generator... along with the huffs of heavy breathing and the shuffling of tools. You peeked into the large room, almost gasping in surprise when your eyes fell onto the tall monster just a few feet away from the doorway... 

They were dressed in what looked like... a black scalely cape? Or a cloak? With torn or ripped fabric at the ends whom dragged to the floor. The cape or cloak seemed be attached to huge shoulder pads that oddly resembled red dragon claws. They also wore a white lab coat with a crimson red turtle neck and black lab pants. Their height was astounding, reaching what looked like more then 8 feet! You knew monsters were tall but that never change how surprising it was when you saw them in person. They seemed to be some kind of fleshy skeletal monster, a monster that could easily be passed off as a very pale albino human. You felt your heart beginning to race as the monster turned around, their blood red, glowing dragon like eyes meeting your frighten ones. There were scars on the monster's pale white face, one connecting from the left eye to the side of it's lips while the other started from the top of the right eye, going up. They were like lightening scars, spreading out at the corner ends like cracked glass. 

It was obvious they were a he. The way he dressed, the way his eyes stared into yours, the way he looked at you as he approached... It was almost mesmerizing. You could tell under those sleeves and pants there was a lot of muscle... muscle most likely used to carry larger objects then himself. 

For a moment, you forgot what you was doing and blinked for a second, regaining awareness of what was going on. The monster was now standing mere inches in front of you, staring down at you with a less then friendly expression on his scarred face. He didn't seem please with your presence... maybe because he disliked humans..? A sinking feeling slowly began to settle in your stomach as you continued to stare up at the monster. He was going to kill you, wasn't he? Or worse, kidnap you and use you for whatever experimentation he has cooked up in this God forsaken lab! You had to get away, you had to run! 

You ran as fast as you could back to the elevator. You no longer wanted anything to do with this place! You just wanted to get away! You ran down the hall towards the elevator when you started to notice you were slowing down... like it was growing in distance as you slowed down. You realized you weren't even touching the ground anymore... 

Red-violet aura glowing magic was surrounding your entire body, suspending you a few inches off the ground. You heard the sounds of light foot steps approaching from behind you as you hovered where you were, unable to get away. This was end, wasn't it? You were going to die. And no one was going to save you... It would be pointless to call for help. No one would hear your cries. Nobody would come for you. All you could do was beg for MERCY. 

There was a long pause of silence when the footsteps stopped uncomfortably close behind you. The dominating presence of the tall man was oh so strong. His threatening eyes were staring down at you... You knew they were because you felt them as they burning into your back. So many thoughts were rushing through your mind at once. 

“Why hasn't he killed me yet?” 

“Why did he stop?” 

“Is he going to experiment on me?” 

“Is he going to enslave me?” 

Whatever he was going to do, you were hoping he would do it soon instead of making you wait while your imagination ran wild. It was almost painful just sitting there waiting for something to happen. It felt like he was doing this on purpose, to make you suffer for entering his lab uninvited. Or... maybe he was contemplating on what to do with you. If you were a monster living alone in a forgotten underground lab, you probably wouldn't know what to do with a curious human who decided to come down here and explore your lab. You hoped whatever he was planning, it didn't involve being dissected or opened up, or experimented on, or anything like that! You didn't want to die. Not now, not today. You just wanted to go home... 

Without any warning, you were suddenly spun around with such great force, you felt like your head was spinning! You had to close your eyes for a few moments in order for you to see straight again. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself looking deep into the eyes of the monster, his gaze seeming to be less of anger and more of confusion and curiosity. They almost looked... kind, gentle... maybe a hint of a hidden sadness buried within the soul of this monster... As the saying goes “the eyes are the gateway to the soul.” You were beginning to believe this was true for this pacific monster.

“What are you doing here, my dear?” the tall monster asked as he continued to focus on your eyes. His voice was strong and deep, like someone with great authority. There was also a touch of gentleness to his tone as he spoke softly to you. Despite his outer appearance, he did not sound like someone who was furious with your presence. He actually sounded... sweet.

“Why did you come all the way down here to this cold and dank lab I call home? Surely you knew the dangers of coming alone, did you not? Then why are you here? Where you curious of what secrets lie down here? If that is the case then I can assure you that there is plenty of secrets rooted in this place. Secrets that may or may not involve me. Hmhmhmhmm~.” 

He chuckled softly as he placed you on the ground slowly with ease. Like a delicate rose fresh picked from the bush. He gracefully knelt down on one knee before you, making himself less imposing and intimidating towards you. He held his hand out to you with a welcoming smile on his face, obviously trying to lighten the mood. You were hesitant at first, not sure whether to trust this man or not. He hasn't tried to kill you yet and he did just let you go. 

You looked back at the elevator just a short distance away. You could easily turn around and bolt for the elevator again, leaving this place forever. Yet, as you return your gaze to the monster, you noticed his expression had faltered a bit, as if he was... afraid. Afraid you will run away. His eyes were giving the impression of someone who longed for company, even if it was some random human who somehow managed to find their way down here. They were begging you to stay, to give him a chance... You began to feel it would be wrong to leave this monster alone with himself. How long has it been since he felt the touch of another being? You felt strongly in your heart it would only hurt this monster to leave him all alone down here. Especially out of fear of him.

His hand was trembling now. Barely but noticeably. He was beginning to worry... Worrying you would turn around and leave this place forever. His dragon like eyes were growing bigger by the second. They looked as if the happiness had been drained from them. You hadn't taken his hand yet. It was causing him great distress by leaving him guessing like this. You could tell from how patiently he was waiting for you to respond, he meant no harm. You took another look at his hand. It was massive compared to yours. Even so, it looked gentle despite it's size. You slowly placed your hand in his out stretched one, a small smile forming in the corners of your mouth. 

The ghoul like monster looked completely shocked by your actions, accepting his welcoming gesture. You felt his giant hand slowly wrap around your finger tips as he brought the back of your hand to his lips. You felt your cheeks turning red as the warmth of his pale lips met your skin. The way he kissed you was so sincere and true. It was his way of saying “thank you” for trusting him. He even closed his eyes when he kissed your hand. Whoever this monster was, he was a real gentleman. But why was he down here all alone? Why wasn't he living on the surface? Was he forced to live down here all alone? You pondered this for a moment, only coming back to reality when he spoke up once more.

“Forgive me if I scared you earlier. I was not expecting to see such a pleasant looking human, like yourself, peeking in from behind the doorway. You must have been terrified seeing such a tall and unusual monster down here. I assure you, my dear, you have nothing to worry about. I swear on my soul, no harm will come from me to you.”

His manor of speech was that of a gentleman, something you weren't used to. Especially in this day and age. He had a warm smile on his cracked face as his eyes appeared to be glowing more brightly. He looked happy to be speaking with you. To be speaking with someone other then himself. You watched as he cupped your tiny hand in both of his, that lovely grin showing brightly on his face. You couldn't help to smile back shyly. You weren't used to feeling this shy around someone like this. Why DID you feel this way...? There was something different about this monster. Something special. Something... attractive. 

“My name is Dr. W. D. Aster” he spoke up once more, “but you may call me Aster. I don't get much company down here so it is nice to finally see someone new.” He grinned as he looked down at his watch, sighing a bit when he saw the time. 

“Oh dear, it's already past dinnertime and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. How irresponsible of me.”  
He turned to you again, an embarrassed expression on his face. “You must be hungry as well. Come, I can fix us something to eat. I hate to sound arrogant but I'm a pretty good cook. Promise.” 

He insisted as he stood up, finally letting go of your hand. The way he was looking down at you was almost like a giddy child. He was genuinely exited to have a guest in his “home.” It felt good to bring some happiness to this monster. You were also feeling a bit hungry yourself. Maybe it would be a good idea to have a meal with Aster. It did take you almost half a day to get this far into the Underground. By the time you reach the Surface, it would be morning. You watched as he gestured his long arm to the hallway behind you, bowing slightly as he did so.

“This way, my dear, uh-” he paused, straightening himself as he let out a small laugh. “Oh dear. It seems that I have, uh... forgotten to ask for your name. I was so excited to meet you I completely forgot to let you introduce yourself. Well then, my dear, what IS your name?”

You found yourself unable to speak for moment. You were so surprised by this sudden realization that you were left with no words. The question caught you off guard! The warmth soon returned your cheeks as you felt yourself reddening again. This was embarrassing... You had to actually remember what your name was... You looked up at the tall ghoul monster, a soft smile on your blushing face. 

“My name is [your name]. It's nice to meet you, Aster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first XReader and it’s about non other then my beloved Aster! I hope you enjoy it and encourage me to continue it~. Feed back would be wonderful! So would shout outs too! Share this with your friends if you like it! Remember, this is just the first chapter. There will be more to come~. 
> 
> If you are curious as to what Aster's theme is, I have head cannoned that this song plays whenever you encounter him in the Pacifist root. Credit to Sean Evans for making such an amazing song~. 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/nine-zero-music/truer-than-fiction


End file.
